<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Color Of Redemption by MiragetheShadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566857">The Color Of Redemption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiragetheShadow/pseuds/MiragetheShadow'>MiragetheShadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Journey (Video Game 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Does it count as major character death if they come back to life?, Journey needs more attention, No Beta, best read with the music, play format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiragetheShadow/pseuds/MiragetheShadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello I just made Journey into a play because I could.</p>
<p>Why did I do this?</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Journey is an awesome game if you haven't please play it!</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Anyone can perform this as long as they provide credit and tell me. If possible I would also like a video!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Color Of Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cast of Characters<br/>Traveler 1: A young traveller on their first journey to the summet. They are curious and cheerful. They have a red cloak with a gold band across the bottom.</p>
<p>Traveler 2: A person who has made the journey multiple times. They act as a guide for the others, and are often calm and quiet. They have a white cloak with an elaborate gold design on the bottom.</p>
<p>Ancestors (6): The six remaining people from the old civilization. They tell the story of the civilization. They try to remain neutral. (Any can tell the story, there just needs to be the six for the end.) They have long white cloaks.</p>
<p>Scarf friends: They journey with the travelers at points, leading them to the next area and performing tasks. Sometimes will have ribbons symbolising the scarf pieces. (No lines)(If with audio effects, a few plucked notes will accompany, representing chirps. This is optional.)</p>
<p>Guardians (2): They patrol certain places, taking scarves. Two people under the costume, moving it like a chinese dragon. (No lines)</p>
<p>Mountain assists: They act as extra assists in the snow storm, dealing with the scarves. (No lines)</p>
<p>Notes: There are a few lot (of) backgrounds, here they are listed.<br/>-Sand dunes: A standard background of the desert, with the mountain on the left.<br/>-Buildings: Has the ruins of the civilization, with the mountain to the left behind them.<br/>-Underground: A dark blue area with high ceilings.<br/>-Tower: A large well lit tower interior, with murals of the journey of the travelers on the walls.<br/>-Mountain 1: At the base of the mountain, high cliffs surrounding.<br/>-Mountain Stronghold: A path built on the mountain, like the buildings scene but with snow.<br/>-White: Used for the snow storm and the mountain summit. A foggy white background.<br/>-Ascension: A scene with pooling waterfalls of fog, the peak of the mountain on the left.<br/>-Credits (optional): A scene similar to the in game credits, with a night sky over the desert and two shooting stars. Could be used for the cast at the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Act 1<br/>Scene 1</p>
<p>(Curtain opens and Travelers 1 and 2 are sitting on the left of the stage. The scene is the sand dunes. They stand up and see the mountain. To the right are a bunch of stone markers representing graves.)</p>
<p>Traveler 1: Where are we going?</p>
<p>Traveler 2: Up the mountain. But first we have to get there. Follow me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(They head over to a broken statue. There, a scarf friend gives them both a scarf corresponding to the color of their cloak. (Will be labeled.) The travelers go to the left.)</p>
<p>Traveler 1: (Jumps, testing out the scarf.) It makes me jump higher!</p>
<p>Traveler 2: It just ran out though. You will have to wait to get it refilled before you can do that again. Use it wisely.</p>
<p>Traveler 1: Fine. What are these stone things?</p>
<p>Traveler 2: Graves. Now we have to keep moving.</p>
<p>(They approach a Scarf friend, who taps Traveler 1’s scarf to “refill” it. They walk offstage and the scene changes to have the building background.)</p>
<p>Scene 2</p>
<p>(An Ancestor is standing near the center. The travelers walk in from the right and move over to the Ancestor.)</p>
<p>Traveler 1: (looks around confused) Who are you?</p>
<p>Ancestor: That is not important.</p>
<p>Traveler 2: Just listen.</p>
<p>Ancestor: I will tell you a story. Once, there was the mountain. The mountain created the stars. Some stars fell down from the sky, and became birds, plants and people. They also became the scarves. Now go. There is still a long journey ahead.</p>
<p>(The Ancestor walks offstage to the left. The travelers get up and follow.)</p>
<p>Scene 3</p>
<p>(People backstage put out 3 small steps to represent a broken bridge. The Scarf friends spread out, with long stretches of scarf/carpet.)</p>
<p>Traveler 1: How are we going to get across? The bridge is broken.</p>
<p>Traveler 2: Do you see those long stretches of scarf down there, let’s go.</p>
<p>(They go to each of the Scarf friends with the long scarves, and the Scarf friends bring their scarves/carpets to the “broken bridge” and lay them in between the pieces. A Scarf friend gives them another piece of scarf (just use velcro), before the travelers cross the bridge and leave on the left.)</p>
<p>Scene 4</p>
<p>(The travelers enter from the right. An Ancestor stands near the middle, and the travelers approach.)</p>
<p>Traveler 1: Are you here to continue the story?</p>
<p>Ancestor: Yes. The people built great cities using the power of the scarves. The cities grew, the people were pleased with their victory, but this was not the end. I cannot tell you more, but the path is clear. Go.</p>
<p>(The Ancestor leaves the stage to the left.)</p>
<p>Traveler 1: Wait! Wha-?</p>
<p>Traveler 2: Have patience.</p>
<p>(Traveler 2 quickly leaves the stage to the left. Traveler 1 soon follows.)</p>
<p>Scene 5</p>
<p>(The scene changes to Sand Dunes. There is a tower on the left. (A step could be used in this instance.) An Ancestor is standing on the tower. The travelers enter from the right. Scarf friends are there to guide them to the left.)</p>
<p>Traveler 1: Oh look,a friend!</p>
<p>(They chase after the Scarf friend. Traveler 2 follows. The scarf friends lead them to the tower. They climb it. The Ancestor is looking at the mountain.)</p>
<p>Ancestor: Listen. They used the scarves to grow even more. There were less and less farms, more and more buildings using power. Remember that. Continue.</p>
<p>(The Ancestor leaves to the left. So do the travelers.)</p>
<p>Scene 6*</p>
<p>(The scene switched to Buildings. The travelers enter from the right with the Scarf friends. Alternatively, the travelers and Scarf friends enter from the back of the location and travel down to the stage past the audience. A lively kind of dance rushes past. *This scene is a transition and can be skipped entirely.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Act 2<br/>Scene 7</p>
<p>(Scene changes to Underground. An Ancestor stands on the left. The travelers enter from the right or front. The Ancestor is looking down, in deep thought.)</p>
<p>Ancestor: (sighs) The scarves started being used up. The cities lost power. People were fighting for the scraps. Eventually there was a war. We built great stone machines, to catch or destroy the scarves. We even called them Guardians. There was nothing left to guard.</p>
<p>(Traveler 1 is shocked. Traveler 2 glances to the side. Ancestor walks off to the left.)</p>
<p>Traveler 1: (Studders) D-Did you know?</p>
<p>Traveler 2: Yes. Let’s just go.</p>
<p>(The Travelers walk offstage to the left.)</p>
<p>Scene 8</p>
<p>(The travelers walk into a room (from the right) with a bunch of deactivated Guardians. One awakens and starts patrolling as the travelers come in. Another Guardian in the center waits.)</p>
<p>Traveler 1: (Scared) A-Are they going to get us?</p>
<p>Traveler 2: Listen carefully. Stick to the walls and we should be fine.</p>
<p>Traveler 1: Y-Yes.</p>
<p>(They move towards the middle against the wall. The middle Guardian activates, and starts patrolling. Traveler 1 is startled and the first Guardian spots them. Traveler 2 jumps in front and the Guardian takes a section of their scarf.)</p>
<p>Traveler 2: (Panicked) Run! Get to the other side! I’ll follow!</p>
<p>(Traveler 1 runs to the left, Traveler 2 soon runs after them. The Guardians close in, but pull back as the travelers leave the stage. The Guardians leave to the right.)</p>
<p>Scene 9</p>
<p>(The scene switches to Tower. An Ancestor is in the middle, looking to the left. The travelers enter in from the right, and take a moment to catch their breath.)</p>
<p>Traveler 1: (Relieved) That was close. Thank you.</p>
<p>Traveler 2: You’re welcome. Now are you ready?</p>
<p>Traveler 1: Yeah.</p>
<p>(The travelers approach the Ancestor. The Ancestor turns and looks at the travelers.)</p>
<p>Ancestor: Everyone died. The sands took over, and the stars returned. Then one day, some fell again. They became people, with cloaks stained red from the past. When they redeemed their people, the cloaks turned white again.</p>
<p>(The Ancestor leaves to the left. The travelers hesitate, then follow.)</p>
<p>Scene 10</p>
<p>(There is an Ancestor standing on the left, looking offstage. The travelers enter from the right. They look at the first few murals.)</p>
<p>Traveler 1: Wait, this is us! How…</p>
<p>Traveler 2: I don’t know. What I do know is that someone is watching over us. Possibly protecting us.</p>
<p>(They look at the rest of the murals in awe, before heading over to the Ancestor. The Ancestor tunes to them)</p>
<p>Ancestor: All this around you, this is your story. It always was. You know what you have to do. Go to the mountain Redeem us all. You can do it. You were born for this.</p>
<p>(All three of them look offstage, before they all leave to the left.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Act 3<br/>Scene 11</p>
<p>(The scene switches to Mountain 1. The travelers come in on the right.)</p>
<p>Traveler 1: (Shivering) It's so cold here.</p>
<p>Traveler 2: Stay close. We can share warmth.</p>
<p>(They huddle together, heading towards the left, where there are large stone markers to take shelter from the wind.)</p>
<p>Traveler 2: We have to get behind those before the wind picks up.</p>
<p>(They take shelter, and move slowly to the left side of the stage in the breaks between the gusts of wind before exiting on the left.)</p>
<p>Scene 12</p>
<p>(A Guardian patrols the stage. There are hiding places scattered around. The travelers ender from the right.)</p>
<p>Traveler 1: It’s back!</p>
<p>Traveler 2: Be as quiet as possible, and get to the hiding spots.</p>
<p>(They head to the first hiding spot, then move to the left and get to the next few. Another Guardian patrols this half.)</p>
<p>Traveler 2: The next one is further away. We have to be careful.</p>
<p>(They rush to the next two spots while the Guardian isn’t looking.)</p>
<p>Traveler 1: We are so close, make it?</p>
<p>Traveler 2: We have to time this if we want to get to the stronghold. On three. 1, 2, 3!</p>
<p>(They rush offstage. The Guardians leave to the right.)</p>
<p>Scene 13</p>
<p>(The scene changes to Mountain 2. A few railings are placed on the edge of the stage. The travelers enter from the right.)</p>
<p>Traveler 2: The wind is strong. If we don’t want to fall, we have to get to those railings.</p>
<p>(They move to the first one.)</p>
<p>Traveler 1: That wasn’t hard. Let’s go!</p>
<p>(They get to the second one.</p>
<p>Traveler 1: (Laughs) This is fun!</p>
<p>Traveler 2: Don’t be so reckless! Watch out!</p>
<p>(A gust of wind knocks Traveler 1 off the stage, and down by the audience. Traveler 2 jumps down after them.)</p>
<p>Traveler 2: Are you alright? You could have gotten hurt!</p>
<p>Traveler 1: But I didn’t,and there is a way up still!</p>
<p>Traveler 2: Just be more careful next time.</p>
<p>(They head to the left and climb back onstage, before leaving.)</p>
<p>Scene 14</p>
<p>(The scene changes to White. The Guardians patrol in the background. The travelers enter from the right.)</p>
<p>Traveler 1: (Panicked) I can’t really see!</p>
<p>Traveler 2: Follow the sound of my voice and head towards the peak!</p>
<p>(The wind pushes them around. The Mountain Assists take their full scarves. As they get to the left, they slow down, as it gets harder for them to walk.)</p>
<p>Traveler 1: I-Is this the end?</p>
<p>(Traveler 2 trips and struggles to get back up.)</p>
<p>Traveler 2: W-We have to keep going.</p>
<p>Traveler 1: I-I’m cold...</p>
<p>(They both collapse by the left side of the stage together. The six Ancestors come out from the left (in a line) and the middle two help the travelers up. The Mountain Assists give them full scarves back. They all walk off to the left.)</p>
<p>Scene 15</p>
<p>(The scene switches to Ascension. Traveler 1 changes into a white cloak with one gold band across. Scarf friends are waiting on the stage. The travelers enter from the right.)</p>
<p>Traveler 1: (excited) There is the summit! Everything is so warm somehow.</p>
<p>(Traveler 1 starts playing with the Scarf friends.)</p>
<p>Traveler 2: (Laughs) I remember seeing this for the first time. It's still amazing.</p>
<p>(Traveler 2 joins in, and the group slowly dances around the stage playing.)</p>
<p>Traveler 2: Well there’s the summit. Are you coming?</p>
<p>Traveler 1: Yeah! Goodbye friends!</p>
<p>(The Scarf friends exit to the right. The travelers leave on the left.)</p>
<p>Scene 16</p>
<p>(The scene switches to White. The travelers turn to each other.)</p>
<p>Traveler 1: Thank you. I- don’t think I could have made it without you.</p>
<p>Traveler 2: I have had lonely journeys before. I’m glad we found each other.</p>
<p>Traveler 1: Will we see each other again?</p>
<p>Traveler 2: I don’t know. Goodbye, then.</p>
<p>Traveler 1: Goodbye.</p>
<p>(They turn to the left, and slowly walk off the stage.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you have any advise please tell me!</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Once again, Anyone can perform this as long as they provide credit and tell me. If possible I would also like a video!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>